


It's just a toy - nothing more

by sipping_chlorine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Almost caught during sex, Angst and Feels, Body Worship, Bottom Gavin Reed, Cock Worship, Desk Sex, Gavin Reed is a Brat, Gavin Reed is a Mess, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda PWP, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, No Romance, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Reed is in denial, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, What Have I Done, Workplace Sex, from pwp to slightly longer pwp, gavin's desk specifically, kinda angst, oopsie, top rk900 uhh what else did you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sipping_chlorine/pseuds/sipping_chlorine
Summary: Gavin Reed isn't really sure about how he feels, though he's pretty sure of what he wants from Nines.Their ritual is always the same, no romance, no relationships. Just mere satisfaction and they both like it that way.At least until Nines reveals his actual purpose.Honestly I just needed to get this out of my head and I wrote it instead of studying for university exams. Enjoyyyy
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 34
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing smut, please have mercy twt - If you have some suggestions or comments pls tell me, I crave them --

“Why do I keep doing this - “ Gavin made himself the same question everyday, but the answer gets soon forgotten, ignored as it is drowned out by the sound of his own gasps.

RK900 is the new android model that had been assigned to him by the Detroit Police Department less than a month ago. It didn’t take it long to win the detective’s curiosity and admiration. His glacial eyes immediately pierced his soul and, sooner than he wanted to admit, he had given in to the temptation to test that machine’s limits.

“It’s a toy. Nothing more” he repeated to himself, like every night. As soon as the Police Station was emptied of its last cleaner, Gavin would let himself be dragged by the android to his own desk and would leave his person and his decency behind in the moment he removed his detective badge from his jeans to be able to loosen his own belt.

That night wasn’t different from the others. As in a ritual, by then engraved in Gavin’s soul, he hastily pulled out his sweater as he raised his chin against the android in a gesture of defiance. He liked to play though, but as soon as Nines would look up from under his long black lashes, Gavin would lose all his arrogance.  
As he tried to frown to maintain a modicum of authority, Nines was already in front of him, towering over the detective of several inches, looking at him with the slightest smile as if it couldn’t be less interested in him.

It had been this cold detachment of its, that made him hate the android initially, and it had been the same that gave rise to an unconscious desire for its attention.  
“I’ll take away that air of superiority one way or another - ” he had snarled at the RK900, but against all his logic, it had been precisely that cold superiority that made him open his legs for it.

Yet the coldness and detachment of the black-haired android persisted even now, while Gavin covers his mouth with one hand so as not to let out the slightest sound.  
Nines looks down at him for a brief moment, his disinterested gaze fixed on the detective as Gavin blushes deep red and turns his head to the side. Nines smiles slightly and a black tuft of hair falls in front of its eyes and swings a little, following the steady movement of its hips.

Gavin squeezes his eyes and bites his hand so as not to let out any groans. He does everything he can not to give Nines the slightest satisfaction or the smallest hint that he’s actually enjoying it so much, but the android doesn’t need it. It’s enough for it to lower its gaze on the man below it, breathless, his legs slightly trembling as he winces at its every thrust.

The android slows down the pace and pulls its perfect cock out slightly, causing Gavin to look up at him again. The detective silently begs as he stares in the other’s ice cold eyes. He frowns and impatiently tries to slide towards it, needy to feel Nines inside him again, but the android completely stops in response and remains impassive for a few moments.

“No.. Nines please continue” Gavin speaks softly, trying not to hear his own words as he whimpers and begs the android to continue fucking him. Nines makes a quick hand gesture, its not interested in what Gavin has to say. It lowers its head and looks to the side as if it was trying to hear something.  
But Gavin is too impatient and suddenly pulls the android closer to him again with his hairless, recently shaved legs, forcing their bodies to connect again.

Nines nods slightly and tilts its head a little to the side before sliding his cock back into the detective’s needy hole. Gavin gasps and tries to get up on his elbows, already bemused by the overbearing presence in his ass.  
By the time he hears the sound too, it’s already too late and Nines is already smiling smugly.

\--

Suddenly the door of the police station opens with a mechanical click and heavy footsteps echo along the entrance as they seem to be approaching the counter.  
Gavin widens his eyes and tries to back away, but Nines grabs him by the hips, blocking any attempt to break away from it. Gavin looks up at the android as he growls soundlessly at it. Nines narrows his eyes and smirks as he continues to slowly push into the detective.

Gavin’s cock bounces off his stomach and contracted abs, making a little-too-loud noise. Nines grabs it quickly and starts to stroke it slowly, following the rhythm of its thrusts inside Gavin’s.

The intruder in this twisted play stops at the counter and opens one of the drawers.  
“Where did I leave it?” he talks to himself as he rummages through the objects. His words are lost to the detective, but he can clearly recognize the familiar voice.

Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

Gavin squints as he fixes his gaze on the android; his lips are slightly parted as he restlessly tries to hold his breath as best as he can. But the tireless perfect machine has no intention of stopping and pushes deeper into the detective, making him let out an improperly loud gasp as small drops of precum fall on Nines’ fingers.  
The pleased android releases his grip on Gavin’s cock and presses its index finger, dirty with Gavin’s own jizz, to his lips in a gesture of silence.

Gavin can feel that gesture sink like a knife intimately into his pride. He strongly bites Nines’ finger in protest, his tongue quickly retreats as he tastes his own precum, but the android remains unaffected, unable to feel pain.  
Nines pinches Gavin’s tongue instead as its cock fills him completely, stroking his sweet spot in a way that makes him wish it would never end.

“Ah! Here it is!” says the intruder in a higher voice tone.  
Gavin hears the loud sound of the drawer closing and in the same moment Nines pushes itself with a little more force, slapping its hips against his ass with perfect precision. Gavin opens his eyes wide in fear that the Lieutenant might have heard the slap of sweaty flesh against plastic, but Hank starts walking towards the door instead and closes it behind him with a thud that echoes throughout the whole police station.

Gavin looks up at Nines, as he tries to maintain an angry expression, but the android easily reads his true feelings and smiles maliciously in response.  
“What? Don’t you trust me?” It pronounces that sentence with an arrogance so true to its image and so perfect for that moment that Gavin can’t help himself anymore and releases the contracted muscles on his face, as well as a soft groan that he was trying so hard to swallow back deep down his throat.

Gavin pants and looks up at the android. A small drop of sweat falls from the tip of his nose on his own chest. It’s so unfair that Nines can just scan his heart rhythm or respiratory rate at any moment, while he’s working or sipping coffee, to sense how aroused the detective is, but it doesn’t let the tiniest sign of involvement out of itself, not even in the peak of its climax.

As much as Gavin tries to fathom its face to get the smallest evidence of its pleasure, Nines remains impassive, its mechanical breathing regular; it is so superior to Gavin, yet it stops by at the police station with him every night, and every night the detective becomes more and more convinced that the android does it for him too, not just for itself.

“I’m… so close” Gavin mumbles and his throat closes as he tries to resist the orgasm. Nines however knows how to drive him, and with its firm grip he strokes Gavin’s pink cockhead a little.  
The detective’s grey irises disappear behind his half-closed lids as an almost aching pleasure pervades him. The electricity that starts from his nerves flows through his legs and arched back, while he clenches his jaw and tilts his head back a little.

Nines continues to push inside him, so deep that its hilt hits the detective’s asshole, while Gavin’s throbbing cock spills both on Nines’s hand and on his own toned stomach. The android slowly pulls out, while bringing two fingers, dirty from Gavin’s mess, to its mouth. He looks down at the panting detective, making sure that the man below him is watching it, and licks its fingers while grinning smugly.

Gavin can’t help but fix his gaze on the android standing in front of him. The first button of Nines’ shirt is open, revealing a small glimpse of its smooth chest underneath. It is so collected, even in that moment, while Gavin is sitting on his own desk with his legs spread open and his body involuntarily jerking as he tries to calm himself down.  
The detective squints his eyes and notices a small pulsating point on the android’s neck, the only sign that it is as influenced as he is.

Gavin smirks with bitter satisfaction as Nines closes its trousers and lowers its glacial gaze on the half-naked man, now almost lying on the desk, exhausted.

“You’re such a mess, Detective Reed” Nines says calmly as it approaches the undone man.

“And you’re a good plastic pet” Gavin replies arrogantly as he reaches for his sweater with one hand.

Nines tilts its head to the side and Gavin frowns, trying to remain inscrutable, still red on his cheeks. As much as he finds it terribly sexy, he doesn’t want to give that machine any further satisfaction.  
But Nines has no need for words. It looks down at the detective and smiles slightly at him.

“I know I am” Is all that comes out of its lips.  
Gavin grabs his sweater and starts to walk towards the bathroom, smiling and biting his lip as soon as he’s out of Nines line of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin tries to analyze his feelings for Nines, but as the android told him: he's just a big mess.  
> Reed in denial is the best type of Reed.  
> Nsfw spoiler: Reed jerking off in the shower

A strong jet of cold water awakens Reed from his confusional state. He rubs his eyes with it and tries to wash away the redness still very present on his cheeks. It doesn’t matter how much he actually enjoyed what has just happened with Nines; it was his own reflection, who was staring at him from inside the mirror… it was definitely too much to bear with. He asks himself if that was the same face that Nines was looking at from his statuary height; like a divine presence that seemed to be judging him with its silent condescence. But it was his own pleasure that troubled him most of anything else. Why did he like it so much? He couldn’t stand that air of superiority that Nines exhibited in fucking him, as if Gavin himself was actually its little human toy and not the other way around.

“Fucking android” The words dry out his throat, but he can’t help but smile at the sound of them.

“What did you say?” Gavin quickly turns his head. Where before standed the closed bathroom door, now Nines’ slender figure rose. He was leaning on the door jamb, arms crossed and the ghost of a smirk on his face.  
Gavin gasps, trying to keep his expression as serious as he can. The android tilts its head slightly to the side in response.

“You heard it perfectly” Gavin’s voice echoes in the restroom, but the expression on Nines’ face does not let out anything as usual. “Don’t be an asshole. Asshole.” Gavin spits out the words as his nose slightly wrinkles with rage.  
The android just raises an eyebrow and Gavin rapidly looks away. Nines overpowers him so easily. It’s enough for Gavin to be around that machine to completely lose his control.  
It’s not love what he feels… no, it cannot be love.

“You forgot your badge” Nines grins as it stretches out its arm, holding the badge out to Gavin. The irregular surface reflects some of the white neon light on the dark blue tiles that covered the wall.  
Gavin grabs it angrily; along with the badge he feels some of his authority returning back to him. Nines is his android. That machine is his subordinate, his mere assistant during the investigations. Nothing more. So why does Gavin still feel his cheeks on fire?  
He fastens his badge with a single gesture and covers it with the hem of his dark green sweater as he stomps past Nines, hitting its shoulder with his, in a careless though defiant gesture.

“Try to sleep tonight, Detective” Gavin hears the android’s words as they reach him up to his desk. He quickly collects his phone and car keys and gathers his jacket from the floor, where it had been abandoned in the heat of his sin.  
Reed grits his teeth, trying to suppress the urge to answer insolently and hurries out of the police station, trying to leave all those overwhelming feelings behind, but with very little success.  
As soon as he steps out of the building an icy wind hits him in the face, making the redness slip off his cheeks and collecting it all around his nose. Gavin swiftly gets off to get to his car. The sound of his own footsteps in the thick snow is the only thing he can hear around him. The street lights cast sharp shadows on the white coat that covers the sidewalk, reminding Gavin of the defined features of Nines’ face; more specifically of his jawline, the way the white collar outlines it even more… Gavin shakes his head, trying to dismiss that thought and pops out a pack of cigarettes from his jeans pocket. He brings one to his mouth and tries to light it, but the wind is a bit too strong and it extinguishes the flame as soon as he flicks the lighter.  
“Fuck” He lets out a frustrated growl and hurries to his car, unlocking the door with a click from a few metres away and sliding into the driver’s seat as soon as he reaches it; he slams the door closed and a thin layer of snow falls off the windshield.  
“Ah…” Gavin sighs and white condensation instantly starts to cover up the car window next to him. He brings the lighter up to the cigarette that he’s still holding between his teeth and immediately inhales the products of the combustion.  
He really needed it. Gavin squints and tilts his head back, emptying his lungs with a quiet moan. The sudden rush of nicotine makes him a little dizzy. Or maybe it was the memory of Nines topping him, mercilessly fucking his asshole, for what he might know.  
The detective brings the cigarette to his lips again, smoking it just halfway through before opening the car window and throwing it out into the snow.

\--

Gavin hadn’t even realized he had driven the entire way to his apartment. His mind had remained elsewhere, at the Police Station. He quickly shuffles up the stairs and slips into his quarters, closing the door behind him just as rapidly.  
Only then he allows himself to release some of the accumulated tension. He rests a hand on his mouth; his beard, grown a little fuller, pricks his fingers and palm slightly.  
The detective rests his gaze on his watch. 2:20 am. How could it be so late? Each night he returned home later and later, due to the fact that he spent more and more time with Nines, and each morning the dark circles under his eyes became more marked.

“Try to sleep tonight, Detective” Nines’ words ring in his ears, sharp and full of sarcasm. As if that asshole didn’t perfectly know that Gavin could not sleep at all. Not as long as he was forced to leave it there, alone at the police station.  
He still had to try. Gavin hastily takes off his sweater and jeans and abandons them on the bedroom floor as he heavily drops onto the bed. He presses his face against the pillow and draws the blanket up to his torso, but he doesn’t feel sleepy at all. It was almost as if a ghost hovered in his house; an overbearing and persistent presence who drained all his energy, but simultaneously prevented him from sleeping.  
Gavin’s gaze is fixed on the ceiling. The light from the street lamp that stands out of his window penetrates even the dark curtain, and the more his eyes get used to the dark, the more he feels the sleep abandoning him.  
The detective pulls himself up on his elbows. He shakes his head slightly and grabs a cigarette he left half-smoked in the ashtray resting on the nightstand. Nicotine immediately fills his mind again, but it empties just as quickly as he gets rid of the smoke inside of his lungs, to make room for Nines who forcefully takes over all his thoughts again.

“Maybe a cold shower will help me” Gavin thinks to himself as he drags himself to the bathroom. He gets rid of the few clothes that were left on him and indulges under the jet of cold water. He loudly gasps and shivers completely.  
No.. not even that could make Nines’ overwhelming presence slip out of his mind. His fingers, as cold as the water, crept into his head and explored every inch of his body.  
No. it wasn’t love that he felt. Not that he really knew what he was talking about. Gavin had never been really in love before. His stories had always been limited to one-night stands, without consequences, without feelings. It had been already hard enough to realize he was gay, but… attracted to a machine? This was too much for him. Yet the way Nines grabbed his hips and made its way inside of him left him no doubt. He wanted that android more than anything else and he hated himself for that.

“F-fuck.. Nines please” his own words ring in his ears, so terribly familiar as to frighten him. His hand mechanically moves from his stomach to his cock as the water continues to flow incessantly. Gavin tries to retreat it, but no matter how hard he tries he can’t help but succumb to the memory of his lover and begins to slowly stroke his cock.  
The sound of the water covers his panting as he leans his back against the frozen cold tiles and slides down slowly until he’s sitting on the bottom of the shower box. The detective squints; some drops of water fall from his eyelashes and slide down his cheeks before ending up in the corners of his slightly open mouth; his lower lip trembles a little as a groan escapes his throat. The sound of his own voice drowns him in shame and he forcibly presses the palm of his free hand to his mouth.  
He strokes his cockhead a little, lightly squeezing the tip, trying to resemble the feeling of Nines touch. He had no idea he liked it so much before the android casually did it for the first time, but since that moment he couldn’t help it. His legs tremble slightly as he gets closer to climaxing and a soft moan escapes his now pressed together lips.  
“You’re such a mess, Detective Reed” Nines’ words ring in his head, so humiliating yet so true. A toy. It was just a plastic pet that he could have stopped using at any moment, but for now he couldn’t go without it.  
His throat suddenly closes as his legs jerk a little while his cock throbs in his hand, spilling cum on his stomach. The sticky release is quickly washed away by the water, and only then he dares to open his eyes again.  
Still panting he forces himself to stand up and after a few minutes he gets out of the shower. The detective avoids looking in the mirror as much as possible. He cannot stand the shameful sight of his red cheeks and watery eyes again. As he walks back to his bedroom he rubs his hair with the towel and dries out the small drops that fall from the brown wisps on his toned chest.  
Cigarette. Lighter.  
This time it’s not the nicotine that dulls his mind, but the remaining consequences of the orgasm he has just given himself. Gavin glances at the phone he had abandoned in the blankets and grabs it, but hesitates to turn on the screen. Although he still hopes to find a message from Nines he knows very well he won’t find any. He frowns, biting his lower lip, sucking the remaining drops of water from it and pushes the small button anyway.  
Five messages.  
None from Nines.

“Fuck… you’re so stupid” he mumbles to himself. He throws the phone on the pillow and pulls on a black hoodie that blends his figure with the darkness of the room. Only the white Detroit Police Department lettering and the familiar logo stand out in the dark.  
“You’re such a dumbass…” he lowers his voice “you’re thinking about a fucking android that will forget your name as soon as it’ll have a new partner assigned” his arm dithers a bit as reaches out to his phone again. “No… don’t do it” he tries to convince himself not to hit the rock bottom, but with little to no result. He unlocks the phone with an automatic gesture and quickly presses on the address book.  
“Don’t do it Gavin” his own words are bitter on his tongue. He right away repents clicking on that contact, but his finger doesn’t retract fast enough.

“Hello Detective Reed” Nines responds after a split second. Gavin’s eyes widen as he hears the android’s voice, his tone, arrogant and assertive as usual. He knows that Nines has an automatic pick up call program, but he can’t help but feel like he answered so quickly because it was him that was calling.  
Gavin’s voice slightly cracks as he tries to speak up. Everything he wanted to tell it gets stuck in his throat.

“What a coincidence. I was just thinking about you” The android continues.

What? It was thinking about him? Gavin is dying of curiosity to know if also Nines was hating itself, sitting on the floor with its cock in its hands, as it repeated Gavin’s name under its breath while imagining to be inside of him again.  
No. Definitely not. Nines was the most advanced prototype that Cyberlife had ever produced. It could never, not even if it wanted to, lower itself to Gavin’s level.  
But it was Nines, not just any RK900. It had been Nines itself who first approached the detective. It knew full well that Gavin would have been too proud to even admit he was actually attracted to it, but Nines didn’t know what to do with such a futile thing as pride. It was perfectly aware of its skills and showed them with that presumption which suited it so perfectly, and that according to Gavin differentiated him from all the other RK900s.

“You were… what?” The lump in Gavin’s throat tightens. He hears his voice husky in his ears. He knows he heard it very well and yet Nines’ statement had struck him so suddenly as to leave him incredulous.

“I was thinking about you Gav. You know androids don’t sleep, and it can be really boring to be left alone every night by your own… partner” Nines’ voice holds that usual sarcastic tone. Polite and detached, teasing the detective with every word.

Gavin suddenly realizes what was going on. Nines had understood right away. It had probably already analyzed his fast breathing rate, his cracked voice and his hoarse tone and, as usual, it had preceded him. It was perfectly aware that Gavin was thinking about him and it cunningly used that to its advantage.  
Reed can imagine the android smirking on the other side of the phone. He looks down as he puts a hand on his forehead, stroking his temples and lets out a disillusioned sigh. The words still won’t come out. He quickly hangs out the call and drops the phone on the pillow. His brows furrow slightly. No matter how much Gavin wants to, he can’t blame Nines. It was him who called it. 

It was he who looked for it, as usual.

He knew very well that Nines did not love him, what he wasn’t able to wrap his mind around were his own feelings towards it. No, it couldn’t be love what he felt. It was a feeling that he couldn’t quite define and that was devouring him from the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter requested by @byami. I hope it matches your expectations :')
> 
> I just decided I'm gonna insert a big plot twist on chapter 3 which will probably be the final one >:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin can't wait any longer. He drives to the police station where finally Nines reveals its true intentions. Though they're the actually the opposite of what the detective expected to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this one all in one sit at 3 am. I tried to give it a satisfying ending even though the context was kinda dark to begin with >:)  
> Warning: even more smut / slightly religious imagery because it just does it for me oh my ra9.

3:13 am  
It’s been 15 minutes since Gavin closed the phone in Nines’ face and for the past 15 minutes he had been tossing and turning in the covers, still unable to fall asleep. The intrusive thoughts and doubts that plagued him shortly before had become even stronger.  
“I was thinking about you, detective” what did Nines mean by that? And above all: was it sincere as it said it or was it just its advanced social interaction program that spoke, after making a few statistical calculations?  
Gavin can’t understand why he cared so much. His own statement, so strong at first, now seemed the weakest of excuses. “It’s just a toy, nothing more” he repeats it in his head like a mantra, but as much as he tries to convince himself, he knows that it is not. Nines had completely twisted his mind, even the certainty of his own principles wavered under the weight of his own feelings towards the android, so strong as to frighten him.  
Gavin compulsively turns on the screen of his phone, looking for any sign from Nines. A message, a call; even though he knows he’s asking too much he’s not yet ready to completely give up on hope.

3:20 am  
Seven minutes that seemed an eternity to the detective. He desperately needed to talk to it, but not on the phone. He needed to look at it in the eyes, to tear away that detached glance from its face, and to know if all of that meant something to Nines too.  
With a quick automated gesture he picks up the jeans left on the floor and slips them on with a frustrated sigh. He grabs the car keys while sliding his feet in his shoes and quickly exits his small apartment. He raises his gaze to the sky. Only a few stars are visible, the others engulfed by the artificial light of the street lamps and neon signs.

After about ten minutes of driving, Gavin parks in front of the police station. He had never arrived at work so quickly before, but in the middle of the night, he had allowed himself not to respect some speed limits and a few stops. He holds his breath, his palms sweating with tension as he quickly enters the building. He doesn’t bother to turn on the lights. The bright beams coming from the street are enough to use. He just has to follow the blue glow that is faintly reflected on the window panel.  
And it is there where Gavin expected it to be, sitting on his desk, boringly playing with the plastic name tag that displayed the familiar words “Gavin Reed”.  
As Nines raises its gaze slightly from under its lashes, its LED flashes yellow for a split second; the colour mixing with the cold ice of its eyes in a pale green reflection.

“Detective” Nines speaks first when it sees that Gavin is totally petrified. It slightly smirks as it raises its head a little “i didn’t expect to see you here, so late in the night” It finally stands up and moves a few steps towards Gavin. The detective remains motionless, his gaze is still fixed on Nines’ eyes, subdued to the statuary presence of the android.  
The LED on its temple, now blue again, almost draws a halo around Nines’ face, highlights its cheekbones and slightly parted lips as it observes, with instinctive curiosity, the man in front of it.

“I… I needed to see you” Gavin tries to maintain an authoritative tone, but the words dry out in his mouth, his voice reduced to a whisper.

“Mhh… and why?” Nines now speaks sarcastically, as if it already knew the answer to his almost rhetorical question.

“I - I don’t know” Gavin lies, no longer able to keep up the facade he had been building so well on the drive to the station. All the questions he had carefully prepared slip away. His mind, once again empty and distracted in front of that apparition.  
No, it’s not love what he feels, though he’s not so sure anymore. Although he would like to just run away and forget about that machine, his mind wanders somewhere else, on Nines’ cold fingertips finding their way to his nipples, pinching and hardening them under its soft touch. But he can’t ask him. He can’t go so low. He prays the perfect being in front of him with his gaze as his lower lip trembles a little for the accumulated tension.

“I feel like you want me to come closer, Gavin” Nines teases him lowering his voice tone. It perfectly knows how to drive him. Which words to use in order to trigger that scared animal, hidden behind the wall of fake arrogance that the detective so insists on perpetrating.  
But this time Nines has no intention of giving in to Gavin’s pleading looks. It wants to hear the words come out straight from his lips.

“Nines… P-please” Gavin lowers his eyelids. Dark lashes brush against his cheeks as his jaw clenches along with his fists.

“Please what?” Nines doesn’t let go. It knows so very well that it has a huge advantage over the man, who is now a few steps away from it. The light coming through from the street, highlights Gavin’s unkempt hair, still slightly damp from the recent shower.  
The detective desperately wanted to ask him one question, but he simply wasn’t able to. Instead he asked it the one thing he knew would have brought him closer to that heartless machine again.

“Please - please fuck me” the words come out almost soundless. An intimate prayer, which took form deep down in his core and made its way to his mouth. But Nines doesn’t get it repeated.  
Its icy eyes light up with an almost feral glow as with a single step it advances forward until it’s standing only inches away from Gavin. The shadow of a smirk draws on the detective’s face as the stronger android grabs him by the collar of his sweater and brings his face closer to its own.

Gavin had never thought of kissing Nines before that moment. Despite having spent many nights together, having sex as soon as they had the occasion, he had never really kissed the android before. It was his way of keeping a somewhat safe distance. The detective couldn’t bear to be driven by his own feelings, no matter how strong. But Nines was now so very close to him and in that moment, with his gaze fixed on the android’s thin and bright pink lips, Gavin really can’t think about anything else but tasting their flavour.  
But Nines doesn’t move an inch, and the detective hopelessly realizes the machine wouldn’t have given in to his silent pleas. He leans forward, his throat now closed and his guts twisting and aching, but he can’t stop himself now.

Their lips collide almost violently. Those of Nines open immediately; its tongue presses against Gavin’s ones, trying to part them open. The detective gasps for air for a brief second and before he realizes, his tongue is intertwined with Nines’. He involuntarily lets out a groan and tries to mask his raging desire by frowning a little.  
He doesn’t want to close his eyes first. His heavy lids almost completely cover his eyes as Nines’ tongue runs playfully over his lower lip, but he still doesn’t want to close them on that vision; as colours come to life within Nines’ irises, contrasting with Gavin’s grey and pale ones.

“I want you to love me so mercilessly” he almost begs amongst the quiet moans as he grabs Nines’ head. His fingers intertwine in the android’s hair, now almost black in the shadow of the room.

Nines was waiting for nothing else. Gavin’s words hit it almost violently, as it smirks under the kiss. Its hands quickly work their way under Gavin’s sweater as the other man squirms to undress faster. But Nines has no intention of waiting any longer. It grabs the detective hips and pushes him hard towards the wall. Gavin responds with a suffocated groan as his naked back shivers to the touch of the cold wall.  
Nines releases Gavin’s lower lip that it has been playfully biting, not without getting a whine of protest from the needy detective. It moves a hand from Gavin’s hip, its android skin retracted in the points where their bodies connect. The white tip of two white fingers slip into Gavin’s mouth and lightly pinch his tongue.

“Now bend over” Nines orders impassively. Any trace of its previous involvement disappears from its face to make room for its usual detached and mischievous smirk.  
Gavin cannot help but obey the orders of his own android. His watery eyes and reddened cheeks certainly do not help him to prevail over the imposing machine that stands in front of him. Before turning around he unbuttons the collar of Nines’ shirt, while the android grabs both of his wrists, pinning them on the wall in front of it.  
With the other hand he unzips its trousers and grabs its hardened length. Its eyes and lips twitch a little for the pleasuring sensation that stimulates its neuro receptors as it starts to make its way inside Gavin’s.

Gavin’s cock is still trapped in his jeans and the pressure against his tight clothes sends waves of pleasure throughout his trembling legs. His own moans are loud in his ears as the overbearing presence in his ass makes him squint, his mouth partially agape in a silent scream.  
That’s just how Nines is. He must always have control over everything. Whether it is an investigation, a crime scene, or Gavin’s ass being mercilessly fucked in and out, and Gavin realizes he liked it that way. It was him who was Nines’ private property, not the other way around.  
The android picks up the pace and slams its hips harder against Gavin’s asscheeks, while Gavin desperately tries to free at least one of his wrists from Nines’ strong grip to reach for his own cock.

“Oh. Stop wriggling, Gavin” The android’s voice holds that familiar and soothing tone. Its orders are clear and it doesn’t accept a refusal, but it almost seems like it’s pronouncing them as a suggestion. With a quick gesture and a perfect precision Nines locks Gavin’s hands behind his back, lightly pushing his face against the wall with every thrust at a constant rhythm. The android reaches the deepest point inside of Gavin’s, making the other man whimper and pant as his knees weaken, almost exhausted. A drop of sweat strains down his scarred nose and ends up at the edge of his lips.

“I have something to confess” Nines’ voice holds no trace of the strain its body is subjected to. “I shouldn’t reveal this, but after all we’ve been through...” a tuft of hair fall on its forehead as it continues “... it seems to me the least I can do to reciprocate”.

Gavin frowns a little. What did Nines have to return at all? The detective had always thought it was actually the other way around.  
“Don’t take it too badly… I really believe you’ve been a perfect subject for this test” Gavin’s throat closes. The android’s words hit him so hard and so suddenly that he’d like to completely withdraw from what they’re doing and he’s almost disgusted by his own weakness when he realizes he actually craves more.  
“T-test?” it’s all that the man, staggering and exhausted manages to spit out between his moans.

Nines slightly smacks Gavin’s reddened asscheek. “Let me finish” it says softly.  
Gavin bites his lower lip, the terrifying truth gets blurred out by the sensation of Nines inside of him, he can’t think of anything else, no matter how much he tries.  
“I’m just… so close” he mutters. The words come out more pleading than he wanted to, but they still seem to have no effect on Nines.

“Although everything was planned from the start, I must say you really exceeded my expectations” Gavin’s confusion increases with each thrust, his cheek now cold from the contact with the wall.  
“Cyberlife has devised a… new type of test...” Nines slows the pace slightly, precluding Gavin his imminent orgasm.

“N-no... Nines!” Gavin tries to wriggle, to draw his body closer to the android as he arches his back. Nines’ teasing cock is just leaning on his freshly tortured asshole. He does not care what the android is saying, despite its words reaching his ears, clear and piercing.

“...I was simply their tool” Nines’ hand moves from the man’s hip to the zip of his jeans, finally opening it and releasing his cock. It slowly strokes it a bit as drops of precum already start to spill. Gavin’s legs tremble while he effortlessly tries to buck his hips into Nines’ hand.

“A tool to test if a human could seriously fall in love with an android” its grip on Gavin’s cock tightens a bit as he suddenly pushes his own shaft back into the detective, getting a loud cry in response from the undone man below him.

“I think my mission has been largely accomplished” Gavin can’t see the android grin, but he can clearly imagine it. He bites stronger on his lower lip as his eyes start to sting from the tears he’s trying to hold back.  
The sudden realization of what their relationship really was is too much for the detective to bear. He can’t hold himself anymore as tears of pleasure mingle with those of bitterness and slowly start to flow down Gavin’s red cheeks. His clenched jaw prevents him from letting any evidence of his crying escape his mouth as he feels an uncontrollable and familiar pleasure start to build from the inside, tightening his core even more.

Nines tilts its head slightly to the side and observes the helpless man below it.  
“But I must admit that you really won me over, Gav” Nines’ voice lowers a little, its words almost… sincere. Its hand, still gripping on Gavin’s cock, starts to go a little faster, following the accelerated rhythm of its thrusts.  
“If there’s anything I’m really sorry about, is not being able to tell you sooner” Nines’ voice is almost completely lost to the detective, its words melt into a meaningless nothing as his climax hits its peak, making Gavin gasp and twitch as he spills warm cum on Nines’ hand.  
Pure electricity flows throughout his nerves, reaching every end of his exhausted body as his legs slowly collapse forcing the detective to kneel on the floor, followed by Nines, who releases the grip on his red wrists. His own suffocated groans are the only thing that reach his ears. The truth, blinded by the pressure of Nines, still very present inside of him.

But this time Nines doesn’t pull out. Instead, the tireless machine continues its raw but pleasuring torture as the detective slightly turns his head to the android, desperate to get a hint from its unafflicted face.  
Nines only smirks in response, lowering its gaze on its own body and loosing the second button of its black shirt.  
“Now open up, detective” it softly orders. Gavin’s eyes widen as he realizes that this time Nines is going to go all the way.  
The man’s lips, swollen and red from being bitten so strongly, part a little as his chest raises with every thrust of Nines’ cock, so damn wide inside of him.

Nines, so very close yet so insatiable, reaches out to Gavin’s face and sticks two fingers back into his mouth, pinching his tongue again, as an almost imperceptible twitch of its cock immediately follows its head slightly tilting backwards.  
The new pleasure hits it suddenly, and for once it is unprepared to face it.  
“Ah…” a soft moan escapes its compound and impenetrable posture. The first sound of pleasure to ever come out of the android’s mouth makes Gavin blush even more as he squints. He didn’t imagine Nines’ voice to be so soft and… involved.

Nines’ cock spills the last drops of artificial cum as it slowly draws it out of Gavin’s fucked hole, smacking his thigh as the man below him rolls on his back, panting, and covers his face with his forearm. His slightly sweaty chest raises and lowers steadily as he tries to digest Nines’ words.  
He’s completely blinded by the certainty that Nines actually feels nothing for him, his mind is emptied of all the expectations that had been made towards it. And somehow, he’s grateful for that reassuring revelation.

Nines slowly slides on top of him again, gently grabbing Gavin’s arm and moving it away from his flushed face.  
“I couldn’t help but tell you, Gav” the android speaks, his voice almost reverent “despite everything… you have changed me, in some way”.

Gavin sighs as he fixes his gaze, disillusioned and humiliated in the android’s ice cold eyes, which are now exploring the body of the half-naked man below them.  
Nines had no reason to tell him how things really were. It could have collected the datas, accomplished its mission; flawless, a perfect machination in which each gear had positioned itself exactly where it was intended to be.  
Yet, it wanted to tell him, perhaps because it thought that the detective deserved to know the truth after all… or maybe because the RK900 cared more about him than it was willing to admit.

“I’m sorry, Gav” only Nines was allowed to shorten his name like that. Gavin faintly looks up, at the perfect facial features of the machine. So exquisite and stunning, they had been able to completely fool him. It’s a merciless divinity that stands out above him and scolds him with his gaze for his too little caution. He’s just a mere devotee of it; the God rightly allowed itself to play with him, its little toy, and now was just giving him its coup the grace.  
Gavin narrows his eyes and slightly parts his lips, waiting for those words he’d feared he would hear for so long.

But Nines just hints at a slight smile and lightly presses a finger, a little dirty with its own artificial cum, on Gavin’s tightened lips, trying to part them open. The detective does not oppose. His tongue darts out a little to taste his lover’s fingers as Nines teasingly plays with his tongue.  
“That you would have fallen in love with me… had been planned by the Cyberlife itself” Nines’ words sting like needles in the weakened remaining pride of the detective, who lightly bites the android’s finger in response, although he’s perfectly aware that it doesn’t feel any pain.  
“What they didn’t foresee… was that I could also fall in love with you” Gavin’s eyes widen for a split second as he tries to realize if he actually heard it right. His brows slightly furrow as his gaze runs from the open collar of Nines’ shirt to its face, illuminated by the almost heavenly-looking light of the blue led. The shadow of a smile appears on its face.

“W-what?” Gavin tries to articulate the words, but Nines’ fingers block his tongue. The android just turns its head to the side and moves away from the detective, who’s now leaning on his elbows. He knows the android is not going to repeat itself, but Gavin is sure he heard it very well. His throat tightens, making his breath hitch and he stays still for a few seconds, laying on the cold floor. His gaze moves quickly from the android’s perfect body to its face as Nines stands beside him in all its statuary arrogance.

“Now let’s clean your mess up a bit” Nines holds out a hand to Gavin who strongly grips on it as he stands up.  
“Well I think it’s.. Our mess, this time” Nines winks to the detective as it turns around to the desk, collecting the plastic name tag displaying his name, that had fallen on the ground in the middle of the action and playfully wavering it towards Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this started as a pwp and you all prompted to make it into a 3 chapter fanfic! i will never thank you enough. I may be opened for requestes, if there are any. As long as you like my style, I'd glady please your requests uwu

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my main language. I tried to check multiple times for errors, but if there still are - well I'm sorry :')


End file.
